Snafflefang
|Trainable = Yes |Size Photo = |Attack2 = 9 (WoD) |Speed2 = 5 (WoD) |Armor2 = 17 (WoD) |Firepower = 13 (WoD) |Shot Limit2 = 6 (WoD) |Venom2 = 12 (WoD) |Jaw Strength2 = 8 (WoD) |Stealth = 8 (WoD) |Known Dragons = *Lump *Spitelout's Snafflefang *Irontooth *Primal Snafflefang *Eggfang *Yakstacker *Frosty Sparguard *Brute-Wurst *Fendmender *Slough Snafflefang *Stocky Snafflefang |Subspecies = |Hybrids = *Ridgesnipper *Humbanger |Gallery = |Source = Franchise}} The Snafflefang is a medium-sized Boulder Class dragon that first appeared in How to Train Your Dragon 2. Official Description Development The Snafflefang was created using a modular system to mix and match preset body parts onto different dragons. It was created from the same base that was used for the Shovelhelm, Snifflehunch, Thunderclaw, Windgnasher, and two other unknown dragons. Physical Appearance Egg Snafflefang eggs are covered with green and orange blotches all over the egg's surface. In ''Dragons: Rise of Berk, the egg has several purple spines that are probably used to fend off attackers. Hatchling to Adult The Snafflefang has a rounded body and a big head. It's first pair of legs are very small, but the second pair of legs are big. It has horns on its snout and on its forehead that resembles a Terrible Terror's, a row of spines running along its back, and a spiked tail bludgeon that resembles the shape of a thistle. Its skin color pattern mimics to that of a Holstein cow or a pinto horse. Titan Wing Titan Wing Snafflefangs are yellow in color with a orange and pink outline on their broader wings. The spikes on their back are also pink and the Snafflefang titans have developed a new pair of smaller horns below their original pair of horns. Their tail bludgeon's spikes are pointed to a single direction now and appears neater and more organized. Abilities Firepower The Snafflefang's fire is shown to be brightly-colored which can be used to illuminate dark places. It is also said that their fire is highly explosive. According to World of Dragons, the fireballs are flecked with crystals, probably sharp shards. Jaw Strength To help in eating geodes, Snafflefangs possess many sharp, diamond-shaped teeth. These give them the ability to crush the hard geodes and also serves as a good attack and defense mechanism. Whenever a Snafflefang's teeth bite into geodes, they leave interesting leftover, shards of crystal. Strength and Combat Snafflefangs are able to carry humans on their backs and longboats that are loaded with a multitude of objects. Their tail bludgeons are covered with large spikes and can be used for offensive and defensive purposes. The Snafflefangs’ bulky heads and horns can also be used for ramming. Weaknesses Food Sources Because of their food choice, Snafflefangs can be easily found in certain areas, which is why they are vulnerable to dragon trappers. Friendliness Because Snafflefangs are friendly and trusting, they are easy targets for unscupulous humans such as Dragon Hunters. Behavior and Personality As Boulder Class dragons, Snafflefangs love eating geodes. It is said that they chew their food like dogs. Said to be extremely active and playful among the typical slow and lazy Boulder Class dragons, the Snafflefang is often seen frolicking in Valka's Mountain and welcoming newcomers warmly. Some dragon species may interpret their playful physicality as aggression, however, leading to dragon-dragon altercations. This is frequently seen with Stocky Snafflefangs. ''School of Dragons states that Snafflefangs are mighty and magnificent. Training Snafflefangs are relatively easy to train, as they are calm and peaceful dragons. If a person saves a Snafflefang's life, the dragon will be forever thankful and will stay close to its savior, as it was the case with Lump and Valka. Comparative Statistics Appearances How to Train Your Dragon 2 The first Snafflefang introduced is Lump. Valka explained that the dragon has lost his right leg in an iron trap. Lump appears to have recovered both physically and mentally from the loss of his leg. He is naturally curious and welcomes other new dragons. All the Snafflefangs from Valka's Mountain fought viciously in the battle against Drago's Army. After Drago's Bewilderbeast defeated Valka's, all the Snafflefangs bowed to their new Alpha. After they were freed by Toothless from the Bewilderbeast's control, they fought against the giant dragon. In the aftermath, they bowed to Toothless, acknowledging him as their new Alpha. How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World When the people of Berk decided to move to the Hidden World, all the Snafflefangs of the island began the journey too, carrying different things, such as ships. One notable Snafflefang among them is the one ridden by Spitelout Jorgenson. They eventually arrived at New Berk, where they settled down for a while. Many wild Snafflefangs were among the myriad of dragons in the Hidden World who bowed down in front of Toothless and the Unnamed Light Fury, showing respect for their Alpha. After Grimmel the Grisly captured Toothless, all the Snafflefangs from Berk, along with the other dragons, came to their Alpha's help. However, Toothless ordered them to stop when Grimmel threatened to kill the Light Fury. Fortunately, the Dragon Riders began an attack on Grimmel's ships and freed the Snafflefangs, along with the other dragons, which returned to New Berk. When the battle ended, Hiccup realised that the only way the dragons can be safe from humans was for them to go to the Hidden World. After Toothless gave the command to the dragons of Berk, all of them, including the Snafflefangs, said their farewells to the Vikings and flew off to the Hidden World. Comics A Snafflefang was seen fleeing from an island with other dragons in a short scene from ''The Legend of Ragnarok, due to the tremors the Purple Death had caused. Games ''Dragons: Rise of Berk Along with the individuals Lump, Irontooth and the Primal Snafflefang, this species was available for searching in ''Rise of Berk. Their Titan form was also introduced in this game. ''School of Dragons The Snafflefang made an appearance as a trainable dragon in 2014. Dragons: Titan Uprising Several Snafflefang individuals, like Frosty Sparguard, Brute-Wurst, Fendmender, Slough Snafflefang, and Stocky Snafflefang, and hybrids, like Ridgesnipper and Humbanger, appear in this game. Trivia * The official measurements given by DreamWorks Animation do not appear to be realistic when considering the relative sizes the viewer sees within the How to Train Your Dragon 2 movie. Based on the Model Sheet for the the Snafflefang along side other known dragons in the series such as the Windgnasher, this dragon should be ''28.5 feet (8.68 meters) long and have a Wingspan of 61.5 feet (18.74 meters). On the other hand, when keeping the Snafflefang's length at 30 feet, it's wingspan is 64.5 feet (19.65 meters). References Site Navigation Category:Movie Dragons Category:Medium Dragons Category:Boulder Class Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 Dragon Species Category:Dragons with Venom Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Category:Dragons: Titan Uprising Category:Strong Dragons Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Dragon Species Category:Dragons: Titan Uprising Dragon Species